


Шоколад

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chocolate, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, James Moriarty - Freeform, Jim Moriarty - Freeform, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, R, Ratings: R, Romance, Sherlock - Freeform, Slash, mormor, sebastian moran - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: После бурной ночи иногда приятно просыпаться со своим любовником в постели, пусть даже тот всего лишь охотник, считающий тебя добычей.





	Шоколад

Джим сонно морщится на утреннем солнце. С вечера он неплотно зашторил окна, и как итог: с самого утра его разбудил яркий и тёплый весенний свет. 

Судя по всему, ещё очень рано, и хочется спать. В мягкой кровати тепло и комфортно, выбираться нет никакого желания, даже когда за спиной происходит движение. Себастьян начинает просыпаться, но вставать так же явно не спешит, предпочитая ещё немного побалдеть в широкой кровати Мориарти.

Джим никогда не гонит его из своей постели, как гнал до этого других любовников, предпочитая засыпать и просыпаться в одиночку. Он даже почти привык спать с кем-то, делить пространство, ванную, комнату. Привык слышать назойливое сопение ночью или видеть чужие разбросанные вещи. Всё это как-то гармонично и плавно вошло в его жизнь, делая её более наполненной. 

Себастьян, словно уловив, сколько мыслей с утра пораньше адресовано ему, переворачивается и придвигается, прижимаясь грудью к спине Джима. Носом он сонно утыкается в его шею прямо под затылком, и по спине Джима невольно бегут мурашки от этого действа. Сильные руки уверенно обнимают его, прикосновение чужой кожи к своей больше не раздражает, а губы мягко и успокаивающе исследуют его шею.

Хорошее утро. Просто одно очень хорошее утро. 

— Я хочу спать, — привычно капризно произносит Джим, но не спешит отстраняться.

Моран давно привык к его капризам и только улыбается, затем прихватывает мочку уха любовника зубами и тянет. Джиму это нравится, от будоражащей ласки мурашки уже бегут по всему телу, и он только млеет, потираясь обнажёнными ягодицами о бедро Себа. Охотник на тигров приручил ещё одного хищника и вполне удачно. Моран и сам спокоен в такие минуты рядом с самым неспокойным человеком на свете. Только, словно ради такого утра, Джим преображается и затихает, спокойно наслаждаясь мягкими поцелуями по линии плеч и отвечая ненавязчивой лаской.

— Ты сегодня на редкость активен, — сонно произносит Джим, смакуя происходящее между ними. — Обычно довольно быстро убегаешь из постели.

— Ты вёл себя хорошо всю неделю, практически не доставлял мне головной боли, вот и заслужил награду, — отвечает Моран почти серьёзно. 

Джим переворачивается на спину, и они с другом недолго переглядываются, затем оба смеются. Моран всегда излишне сильно бережёт Джима, словно хрупкую вещь, порой того это бесит, но чаще успокаивает. Как накануне, когда Мориарти вернулся раздражённый и агрессивный. Именно ласка и руки Себастьяна сумели успокоить и сбросить возрастающую истеричность. И странно: Себ не любит капризы, но нытьё Джима может слушать часами, разбавляя его поцелуями и поглаживаниями по голове. Когда это не помогает, может применить силу, а подобное его любовник любит едва ли не больше, чем нежность. 

Это слишком интимно. Джим ненавидит себя в такие моменты слабости, но и отказаться от них не может. Точнее, просто не хочет. Ему нравится дружба с Мораном, нравится то, как тот его защищает. Нравится их секс и сила любовника, его смелость и красота. Отказываться от этого не вариант, когда только такие ночи могут заглушить голоса в его голове. 

— О чём думаешь? — тихо спрашивает Моран, упираясь лбом в плечо любовника. Он покорный и ласковый, но Джим прекрасно знает, как охотник быстро скидывает маску лояльности, если что-то его не устраивает. Сейчас же он доволен и его рука скользит под одеяло, дразня прикосновением пальцев самый низ живота, очерчивая пресс, затем опускаясь к паху Джима. Оба они были полностью обнажены, — момент наивысшего доверия. 

— О том, что хочу шоколад, — отвечает Мориарти, чуть поморщив нос. — Горячий кофе и шоколад.

Себастьян поднимает голову и непонимающе смотрит на друга. Джим тихо смеётся, и Моран обиженно хмыкает, он ведь спрашивает серьёзно, потому что любит слушать рассуждения Джима о жизни.

Их дружба вообще понятие странное. Ни Моран, ни Мориарти не могут сказать о себе вслух «друзья». Они партнёры, наёмник и босс, а ночами — любовники. Но в моменты тишины и близости между ними происходит нечто особенное, и оба знают: только они способны друг друга понять. Но это не дружба. И не чувства, ни за что. 

— Я в душ, — Джим выскальзывает из тёплых объятий и встаёт, абсолютно не стесняясь своей наготы. Да и глупо стесняться такого тела, которым Моран с удовольствием любуется в свете утреннего солнца. Мориарти усмехается, когда ловит его взгляд и закрывается в ванной. 

Тёплая вода успокаивает и расслабляет после бурной ночи, гель обволакивает приятным освежающим запахом. Джим опять не выспался, но оно того стоило. Хорошая разрядка чаще лучше долгого сна. 

Когда он выходит, накинув халат и вытерев влажные волосы полотенцем, то видит на столе чашку дымящегося кофе и набор шоколада, перевязанный дурацкой лентой.

— Да ладно, — произносит он с усмешкой. 

— За хорошую оплату порой могут доставить что угодно и куда угодно, — слышит он за спиной и вновь оказывается вовлечён в кольцо сильных рук.

— Я не о том, — отвечает Джим, не сопротивляясь. — Просто это ни к чему.

— Я знаю. Но я так хочу.

— Я не зверь, которого можно поймать на приманку, — Джим разворачивается в объятиях любовника и смотрит ему в глаза. — Я не дикий кот, Моран.

— Может и не кот, — усмехается Себ. — Но дикий. И если ты не заметил, то я заметил.

— Заметил что?

— Ты давно уже мною приманен и даже приручен.

Джим возмущается, но его перебивают поцелуем. Моран собственник и уверен в своём превосходстве. Он точно знает, замену ему искать не будут, потому что доверие — дело тонкое, не каждому дано. И Джим будет сидеть, листать новости на ноутбуке, попивая кофе и пробуя шоколад на вкус. Он не поблагодарит и сделает вид, что вообще забыл об этом жесте любовника.

Однако Моран знает: его хищник давно угодил в сети.


End file.
